


The World Outside Our Window

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The view from Sirius and Remus's bedroom window can't be beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Outside Our Window

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 26](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/329222.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/333368.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/23362.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/16709.html).

Remus closed the door. "I'm home! Sirius?"

"In here!"

He walked to the bedroom. Sirius was stretched across the bed, peering out the window from behind the headboard.

"Did you know," Sirius said, "that Mrs Finney takes her pet bird outside at eight?"

Remus flopped on the end of the bed and started to untie the laces of his shoes. "No, I guess I didn't."

"Me neither, I'm usually out by then. How was your shift?"

"Shift-like," Remus said. He kicked off his shoes and crawled to the other end of the bed. "How's your day off so far?"

Sirius gave a toothy grin and a coy look out of the corner of his eye. "Brilliant. It's amazing what a man can miss when he's working to save the world."

"Or England, at any rate." Remus couldn't resist a smile like that. He kissed Sirius's cheek. "I thought about you the entire night."

Sirius gave a big hug in return. "I wish I could say the same, but I was asleep."

"You didn't dream about me? I'm crushed."

"No dreams at all. Sorry."

Remus wrapped a leg around. He never did get enough of touching Sirius. "Why is it you always sleep better when I'm out?"

"Because you're not around to distract me." Sirius's head whipped back toward the window. "Look at it! Is that even legally considered a dog?"

"I obviously don't need to be around for you to be distracted."

"Come on, I see you all the time. American muscle cars trying to get through the streets? That's a rarity."

Remus peeked through the window. "Where in Merlin's name did you see that?"

"Look, there. You can still see the paint mark on the wall."

"What do you know." Remus yawned. "I'm going to close my eyes for a bit. Keep telling me what you see."

"But you've been at work all night!"

"You were asleep anyway."

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip. "But _Remus_..."

"If you don't let me sleep, I'll start reading to you at night."

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I'll start with Charles Dickens."

Sirius paled. "You wouldn't."

"'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...'"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus. Remus closed his eyes and shifted to be closer to him, sighing softly.

"There's a butterfly on the front walk," Sirius said in a low voice. "And Georgie's walking by...probably to the corner store."

"Mmm," Remus said. He smiled without opening his eyes.


End file.
